Here With Me One Shot
by LaceNLeather24
Summary: AU- Kevney Universe


I hope everyone understands what I wrote. It's a little sloppy but to me it works I guess

Hope you enjoy and please leave reviews thanks! PS it's a songfic "Here With Me"- Dido check it out

* * *

Tuesday

_He laid flat on his stomach eyes staring at the clock which read it was after eight am. He didn't know how or why he woke up, he just knew something was wrong. He stayed frozen in that state until he heard bird's chirping in the background. Whitney came into the room with a cup of coffee in her hands for him._

"_Morning Baby"_

"_Good Morning my love" he said turning over_

"_How did you sleep?"_

"_I don't know I guess I slept fine…did something happen last night?" _

"_Nothing out of the ordinary why?"_

"_Something just doesn't feel right"_

"_Well drink this coffee it will wake you up more. Don't worry about a thing everything is great this morning" she got up and left the room_

_Kevin sat back against the bed Frame and drank some of the coffee. After a few gulps he decided to get up to go take his shower._

"_Hey baby I'm going to go jump into the shower right quick okay" he said out into the house but got no response. He thought she must have went outside to pick up the newspaper and that is why she couldn't hear him._

**I DIDN'T HEAR YOU LEAVE I WONDER HOW I'M STILL HERE**

_Kevin was glad she made it back safe and sound to him. He remembers a conversation they had two weeks ago of him wanting her to be careful._

"_Please don't do it Whitney" he had been begging her all day even right now as they laid in bed_

"_I have to, I'm obligated to full fill my commitment. I made a choice and I'm sticking to it, why are you worried?"_

"_Because I'm afraid for you, your doing so good right now and you have been for the past few years. As your lover and friend I have to tell you the truth. I can't let you fall into something that will take you back from me. You'll go down that dark path that I can't follow, not this time"_

"_Didn't you say no matter what you would always be there by my side?"_

"_I'll always be waiting for you, but I almost lost that war Whitney"_

"_Kevin I'm a changed person, I've changed for good. Nothing can stop me now, not drugs, not the media, nothing!" he really did believe her but her actions would prove once again that her confidence is tragic_

"_Just promise me this Whitney, you'll keep your eyes open and trust no one and I mean no one!. I need you to protect yourself from all the dangers."_

"_Baby my family will be there with me I trust them" she was lying to him and herself_

"_I don't"_

"_BK is coming too"_

"_I trust her, but she can't be there for you at all times. I need Whitney to be focused and alert, look out for yourself because no one else will."_

"_Your serious aren't you"_

"_Maybe I should just go with you"_

"_Come with me? How are we going to explain to the media and your wife? Aren't you going to be in Europe that week?"_

"_Fuck Europe if it means keeping you away from drugs!"_

"_How many times do I have to tell you, I am not into drugs anymore I'm clean!" _

"_Clean? Your longest rehab stint was what a month! It takes years to get clean Whitney. You did them for years your body is accustomed to it."_

"_Where were you all those years I was miserable and deep into drugs huh?"_

"_I was losing my mind because you were losing your life to that. Everyone was cut off from you including me and it was because of that jackass you had for a husband!"_

"_If it was that bad for you why didn't you come and whisk me away from it all? You were the one who said you would protect me, you pretend to be captain save a hoe. why you didn't come and save me then?" Whitney had Kevin stumped, it was impossible to win with her. _

"_You know what your not going"_

"_What did I just say, obligation. Besides your not my daddy and last time I checked you put a ring on someone else's finger!"_

"_Fine Whitney you wanna go to Los Angeles, go!" and he left it alone. He didn't want to spend the rest of their night arguing with her. _

**I DON'T WANT TO MOVE A THING, IT MIGHT CHANGE MY MEMORY**

_When he got out of the shower he got dressed and headed downstairs. The house was quiet and felt peaceful, that was always how it was when she was here. It felt like home. He went search for her in the kitchen but she wasn't there. He looked outside and her car was gone._

"_She must have went to the store" Kevin decided to have himself a bowl of cereal and watch tv until she come back. He caught The Fugitive on one of the channels so he watched that._

**OH I AM WHAT I AM I'LL DO WHAT I WANT, BUT I CAN'T HIDE**

_He started thinking about their conversation again. For some reason that particular issue was still on his mind, even though it didn't matter anymore. It would always be too late to try and change someone who was so set in their ways, especially a grown woman. Still Kevin didn't hide his concern about her going to Los Angeles knowing that was the playground for all things that would chew her up and spit her out again. She was stubborn, something she always owned up to, but she always believed in herself. And she truly believed that she would leave Los Angeles as the same person she went in._

_His Concern , But Nothings Going To Stop Her_

_In the car driving up north in Florida_

"_You're very defensive Whitney" he said looking over to her_

"_I have to be you've been talking about the same issue all damn day!" she couldn't look at Kevin right now, she wasn't too happy about him starting this argument again._

"_You keep yourself vulnerable"_

"_No Kevin you think I'm vulnerable, Kevin thinks that I can't take care of myself!"_

"_I didn't say you couldn't take care of yourself, I just know that your too trusting of people. Look you keep around"_

"_They are family"_

"_I don't trust them"_

"_You don't trust anyone in my life"_

"_That's not true I trust your daughter and mother, It's the others that I don't trust."_

"_Like who?"_

"_You know who"_

"_My brother?"_

"_He's a sheep and acts like he can't think for himself"_

"_And his wife right that is the one who you can't trust"_

"_That is exactly the one I don't trust."_

"_Why don't you trust her Kevin?"_

"_Because I pick up on things that you don't! How she comes off as to me… She wants everything that you have. She is an opportunist and that is all I am going to say! And what kind of bodyguard do you have? Her inexperienced brother? You've got to be kidding me! Like I said last night open your eyes Whitney not everyone around you has your best interest at heart. "_

_Whitney needed to confess this to someone and Kevin was the first person she would ever want to know_

"_Can I tell you something?" she said changing her tune_

"_You can tell me anything you know that"_

"_I've had my eyes open for a very long time, I pick up on things too you know. Everyone I started out in the business with who were truly there for me are gone, and that's my fault. All my life I've had to support others, sacrifice and give to others which I don't mind. I brought in new people mostly family that I knew I could trust because they were family. But when you've done me wrong too many times that's it"_

"_Are you saying?"_

"_I'm fixing to clean house. After Grammy week BK and I are going back to Jersey without the entourage. All of them are getting cut off and I'm going to retire, so I can spend the rest of my life relaxing and continue raising my daughter."_

"_But BK is almost nineteen" Kevin pointed out to Whitney_

"_Kevin! You raise your children and I'll raise mine ok alright" she was joking with him_

"_So does this future you talk about include me? Because I don't want to imagine life without you!"_

_She grab is hand that was resting aside_

"_You'll always be in my life baby as long as I live on this earth, even when God takes me home I'll still be with you."_

**I WON'T GO I WON'T SLEEP, I CAN'T BREATHE UNTIL YOUR RESTING HERE WITH ME, ****I WON'T LEAVE I CAN'T HIDE, I CANNOT BE UNTIL YOUR RESTING HERE WITH ME**

_Whitney came in from the kitchen_

"_Hey baby" she said sitting next to him and he put his arm around her_

"_Hey your back. Where did you go?"_

"_Oh you know…" Kevin got interrupted by his cell phone and he checked to see who was calling. He pressed ignore._

"_Who was that?"_

"_No one special" and put his arm back around her_

"_What are you watching?"_

"_The Fugitive"_

"_Ooo good movie. Tommy and Harrison were so cute in this"_

"_Hey!"_

'_Don't worry I'm not leaving you for them"_

"_Better not I don't think I could take seeing you with those old guys!" he kidded_

"_Aren't you up in age with them though!"_

"_Don't rub it in"_

"_You know I love you"_

"_I love you too"_

**I DON'T WANT TO CALL MY FRIENDS, THEY MIGHT WAKE ME FROM THIS DREAM**

_When he and Whitney came back to Florida again they cut off all contact from the world, except from family. They would check with them twice a day and that was it. The rest of their alone time was spent with each other, so they didn't want to be bothered by anyone. Sunday night they both left Los Angeles together to be with each other for three days. Tomorrow they would part again but he was going to leave again Friday night to meet her in New Jersey. So there was no sad goodbyes this time. _

**AND I CAN'T LEAVE THIS BED, RISK FORGETTING ALL THAT'S BEEN, OH I AM WHAT I AM I'LL DO WHAT I WANT, BUT I CAN'T HIDE**

_It was now the afternoon and they were still curled up on the sofa together laying down. She was resting between his legs and he kept massaging her head._

"_Why do you like playing in my hair so much"_

"_It's so soft and easy for me to run my hands through"_

"_But don't you do that enough when we are in bed?"_

"_You don't complain"_

"_Only when your pulling too hard"_

"_You know you like it rough!"_

"_You look like you want to fall asleep"_

"_I do"_

"_Well switch spots with me and I'll rub your scalp and you can fall asleep"_

_He laid between her and relaxed to the wonderful feeling of her hands running along his head. He fell asleep not long after but he dreamed about their conversation gain._

_They were in the bed the night before their last day in Florida. She was leaving to go to Los Angeles to prepare for Grammy week._

"_I think 2012 is going to be a great year for us!" Kevin was holding her in his arms after passionate love making. Since she told him what she was going to do things were looking up now. _

"_How do you know?"_

"_I just know. I feel like something is fixing to happen to us. Something major I just don't know what yet. I hope it's good"_

"_Everything will be great for us"_

"_I think it's time that we embrace our destiny! I love you more than life itself and I don't want to waste away the rest of my life without being fully committed to you"_

"_You have me Kevin isn't that enough?"_

"_No I want you and all of you. I can't go on hiding this relationship any longer I can't keep lying to my family, well the wife"_

"_I don't want you to keep lying to her but I also don't want you to break her heart"_

"_I don't think she'd care, somehow feel she knows about us and is okay with it"_

"_Really?"_

"_Yeah"_

"_So she is okay with her husband loving another woman?"_

"_I don't know, but we'll find out once you and I go public"_

"_Wait Kevin let's take a step back here. We have to talk about this some more before we do anything"_

"_Alright we won't do anything now"_

"_I'll tell you what come visit me in Newark and we will talk and decide what we should do"_

"_Why do you have to fly into LA a whole week before the Grammys"_

"_Baby not this again"_

"_Promise me you won't let anyone sway you to do anything you really don't want to do"_

"_Stop worrying about it so much"_

"_I mean it Whitney tell me you will stay away from everything and everyone that will mean you harm"_

"_I will be fine in Los Angeles and I will stay away from all the bad people okay are you happy now!"_

"_No I will be worried the whole time"_

"_You worry too much" she kissed the corner of his mouth and it put him at ease _

"_Will you marry me Whitney?"_

"_Kevin!"_

"_Sorry just early practice"_

"_I love you and I won't ever stop loving you"_

"_I love you more" he said back_

**I WON'T GO I WON'T SLEEP, I CAN'T BREATHE UNTIL YOUR RESTING HERE WITH ME, I WON'T LEAVE I CAN'T HIDE, I CANNOT BE UNTIL YOUR RESTING HERE WITH ME**

_The thought of he and Whitney becoming husband and wife made him smile in his sleep. Everything would then make sense and he was sure that their worlds would be a much happier place. There was no doubt in his mind that this coming weekend he was going to be there for her in Newark. Finally able to declare his love for her to the world. It wasn't until a few seconds later that he heard the doorbell ringing. He woke up still on the couch but Whitney wasn't there. He thought Whitney would answer the door but she never came. That little voice inside of him said get up and get it. He peeked through the little hole on the door and was surprised to see who the person was._

_He opened the door _

"_Hi Dionne" he said looking at the sadness written on her face_

"_Oh Kevin you poor thing" she said. She embraced him for the longest and he finally let her in. "I hate to just show up but no one could get in touch with you" she told him_

"_I'm not really taking any calls right now. So what's up can I get you something to drink?"_

"_No Kevin I'm fine listen we need to talk"_

"_Well would you like something to eat? Whitney went grocery shopping earlier " he started to get up and go to the kitchen. Dionne could tell that something was wrong with Kevin. He was acting like nothing had happened. It was a little frightening but she figure he was still in denial._

"_Kevin sit down"_

"_Ok, so what can I do for you then?"_

"_Kevin I know your not okay"_

"_What are you talking about I'm great"_

"_Your not fine Kevin because your not acting like yourself" Kevin stayed listening to Dionne_

"_Now I know this is hard for you it's hard for all of us. Her body is already back in New Jersey and everything is being taken care of so you don't have to worry."_

"_By the way this weekend I'm coming up there to meet Whitney and BK, I'll cook dinner one of those nights so make sure you come !"_

"_Kevin it's time to face it, whatever you have going on in here by yourself is over. Your coming off as crazy and your starting to scare me"_

"_I know what your going to say Dionne but this time were doing it"_

"_Wait what?"_

"_What's wrong?"_

"_Snap Back into reality Kevin, Whitney is dead!"_

"_No she's not, she has been with me all day, well she keeps disappearing on me"_

"_Kevin please come back to reality Whitney died three days ago!"_

**I CANNOT BE UNTIL YOUR RESTING HERE WITH ME**

_That feeling he had of something being wrong came back to him now. The past three days he started to remember everything. Leaving Sunday morning to fly back to Florida instead of California, the non stop crying, almost losing his mind. He now remembered it all and Dionne triggered those memories. When he found out she had died on Saturday night he blocked it all out of his mind, he didn't want to face the harsh truth. This whole time it was a scenario that his mind made up for him, and Whitney being there was just a hallucination caused by the stress of her death and lack of sleep._

_All of a sudden Kevin broke down and cried. This tragic reality was now hitting him and hitting him hard. Dionne went to Kevin to hold him in her arms. It finally hit him that Whitney is really gone. ._


End file.
